Condenados a vida
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: A veces, es preferible una condena a muerte. Gin x Kira, yaoii, T en algunas partes, M en otras. Muerte de un personaje, Mnpreg.
1. Cha No Yu

Cap

_Este es mi primer fanfic Gin-Izuru; concretamente, es un yaoi. Ignoro varias de las normas del yaoi, ya que lo mío es ciencia ficción dura. Es lo primero de teoría blanda que escribo, así que espero que esté bien hecho. Contiene gran parte de lo que conozco y he ejercido de la Cha No Yu; gomen, mi japonés es aún escaso. Namasté anticipado por su lectura y reviews._

_Fantasmaalineal. _

**Capítulo 1**

**Cha No Yu**

-Intentemos algo nuevo…

Kira miró a su capitán ¡Era tan difícil leerle! El hombre parecía revisar los papeles frente a él. Igualmente podía haber estado mirando el jardín, por la ventana, o a él, de pies a cabeza. Kira no estaba seguro, pero se estaba acostumbrando a ello. Su taichou parecía verlo todo y no fijarse en nada, al mismo tiempo. Al contrario de la máscara fría y perfecta de Kuchiki Byakuya o la impavidez zorruna de Sajjin Komamura, Ichimaru Gin era absolutamente inexpugnable tras la sonrisa y la mirada.

Como no sabía descifrarla, no lo intentaba. Había dejado de hacerlo desde que estaba en entrenamiento, desde que Renji le advirtiera que había más cosas en este mundo que la obediencia a los capitanes. Uno no puede adivinar el pensamiento de otro.

-Qué quiere que hagamos, taichou?

Gin dejó ver una mano de largos dedos

-Deja todo este papeleo. Estoy cansado. Sígueme

-Pero…

-Mañana seguiremos teniendo trabajo, cierto?

Kira pareció advertir un guiño pequeñísimo en los rasgados ojos de su capitán. También, reprimió los escalofríos. Alguna vez Rukia le había contado eso; la capacidad que tenía Gin de producir temor en todos. Nadie parecía apreciarlo especialmente, sobre todo, después del incidente que terminara con mandar a Kisuke Urahara al Mundo Real. Lo siguió, obediente, al jardín

-Ordena que nos traigan un poco de té. Me gustaría ver el atardecer…

Kira se permitió asombrarse. Gin siempre decía alguna cosa más, o cortaba las palabras. Esta, había sido una orden precisa. Sin embargo, él mismo decidió ir a la cocina del cuartel y preparar todo.

Al salir al jardín, advirtió las nubes anaranjadas, de la puesta del sol. Recordó, por un momento, un atardecer especialmente hermoso, en su niñez, poco antes de que sus padres murieran, la misma dulce calma en el jardín, el perfume del té y la sonrisa de su madre. El era aún muy joven, pero ya sabía que quería ser shinigami. Y, pese a su ingenuidad, había logrado no ser sólo un shinigami, sino un teniente. Sus padres habrían estado orgullosos de él y en el fondo, deseaba que su capitán también se sintiera satisfecho de su trabajo, al menos. O quizá, como no podía admitírselo, deseaba más.

Al entrar al jardín del cuartel, Kira advirtió que el capitán parecía dormir en el amplio seki de paja tejida. La tarde era hermosa, el viento, agradable y el capitán había dicho que estaba cansado. Nada fuera de toda lógica. Kira depositó con cuidado la bandeja con la kama o tetera, las pequeñas chawan, el natsume laqueado conteniendo el más fino matcha verde, el kashiki lleno de dulces, el futaoki donde se bate el té y el chashaku, el batidor del té. Dispuso todo en el brasero, con cuidado de no hacer ruido y llenó la tetera con agua de la pila, cuidando de añadir tres pequeñas piedrecitas, para que tintineasen al hervir…

_Recordaba claramente la disposición que mi madre me enseñara. Saqué mi abanico del amplio bolsillo y lo puse a mi derecha. Me arrodillé sobre el tatami de paja, bajo el árbol y junté mis manos, por un momento, concentrando mi reiatsu, pero de una forma distinta a lo que hacemos cuando atacamos. No, esta vez tenía que ser algo diferente. "hagamos algo distinto" había dicho Gin. No sé si él ha estado en una Cha No Yu alguna vez; no lo creo. He cuidado de que el agua hierva, de poco en poco. Tomo el kashiki y concentro cada uno de mis movimientos. No debe haber el menor desperdicio de energía y todo debe hacerse en perfecta calma. La idea es calmar y sacar el_ _agotamiento de ambos y alejarlo, después de días de batallas pesadas y burocracia. Abro el kashiki y lo ofrezco a Gin; éste me mira, curioso y se limita a asentir. Tomo uno de los dulces y lo pongo sobre cada chawan. Gin alza su mano "es suficiente". Está bien, no más azúcar. Con cuidado, abro el natsume y deposito una pulgarada de matcha en el futaoki y sobre éste, el agua hirviendo. Todo, con deliberada lentitud, cuidando de obedecer todos los giros y ceremonias. Agito el té con el chashaku de bambú y aspiro su aroma. Lo sirvo en la chawan, no más de un centímetro, sin derramar una sola gota y la ofrezco al asombrado capitán frente a mí. Ichimaru niega con la cabeza; de pronto, me doy cuenta de que no tiene la menor idea de lo que hay que hacer. "Gomen nasai" me inclino, en señal de disculpa. Doy un sorbo al chawan, hasta terminar el té. Pongo la_ _chawan frente a mí y la giro exactamente media vuelta, en sentido contrario a las manecillas de un reloj, mostrando al frente que está vacía y limpio el borde con mi pulgar. Me inclino, dando gracias. Repito la ceremonia y ofrezco el té a mi capitán. El contacto con sus dedos, al entregarle la chawan, es eléctrico. No cierra sus ojos, como siempre, y no me los quita de encima. Aspira el aroma del té y lo bebe, delicadamente Los oshiki tienen forma de rosas, de flores de cerezo y se han disuelto en el fondo, dejando un sabor dulce al amargo del té. Y en ese momento, de calmada intensidad, percibo que así es Gin para mí. Algo intenso, dulce y amargo, a la vez. Concentro mi reiatsu e intento aclarar mi mente. Es hora de conversar. He tardado un poco más de una hora. Hemos tomado cinco sorbos de té._

-Me disculpo, taichou

-Por qué? Todo esto ha sido un poco…sorpresivo. Pero no es para tanto...

-No, no es por la cha no yu en sí. Es que en una, debe haber algo hermoso para contemplar y algo tranquilo para conversar y algunas flores. Y no he tenido tiempo de preparar todo ello. Gomen, por la humildad de ésta ceremonia…

Gin guarda silencio unos segundos

-Me has dado una hermosa tarde para contemplar, en un jardín igualmente bello y comparado con los otros cuarteles –señaló hacia fuera, donde podían escucharse los gritos de Zaraki Kenpachi, nuestro vecino- te aseguro que ésta es una conversación tranquila. No sabía que tenías orígenes nobles…

-Mi madre lo era, taichou. Fue ella quien me enseñó el sentido de la Cha No Yu. Espero no haberle decepcionado con su idea de algo diferente…

_El impenetrable capitán me mira. O quizá no lo hace. Simplemente comienza a hablar: siempre es extraño escucharle, habla sólo lo preciso y no se sabe cuándo es sarcástico y cuándo no. Su relato? Una niñez terrible en el Rukongai. Un pequeño ladrón, un mentiroso terrible lleno de trampas. Y la insistencia en sonreír siempre. Para que no descubran nada de ti. Tanto si eres infeliz como si no; aprende a observar al resto. Y, si mientes lo suficiente, los otros serán capaces de creer tus mentiras. Incluso tú. Me cuenta su encuentro con Rangiku; los demás creen que siente afecto por ella. Claro que no es así. A veces, es bueno tener alguien que te cuide las espaldas, sobre todo si es bella. Me asombra su cinismo. O no sé si lo és, no sé si creerle. Supongo que uno debe pensar así cuando no hay nadie que cuide de ti y tienes que defenderte sin ninguna regla. No puedo imaginar lo que debe haber pasado. Y me fascina escucharle mientras la tarde pasa. _

_La conversación se anima como si hubiésemos bebido sake; no sé por qué, pero no he logrado __el estado de calma que esperaba. Quizá es que he perdido la práctica; hace muchos años que no hacía una Cha No Yu y para los demás, en el cuartel, era algo demasiado refinado, cosa de nobles. Suspiro, sintiéndome un fracaso. Miro mis manos, en silencio y escucho el roce de la capa de Gin, al levantarse…_

Dios mío. Kira se repitió la frase, mentalmente, frente a la presencia repentina. Dos, tres veces. Su cerebro, acostumbrado a las órdenes, se detuvo, sin pensar más. Su corazón en cambio, que había imaginado tanto, soñado tanto, creído tanto, sólo podía gritar, perdiendo el compás…

_Sí…sí!! Esto…esto es lo que quiero! Sí, no me sueltes, así, sigue. Esperaba esto…no, miento, SOÑABA con esto, continúa; sí, lo sé, no está bien, pero tu boca es perfecta, tus labios son… no puedo describirlo, mi mente se está perdiendo pero ¿importa? No ahora, no ahora que me estás besando y por fin, todas las dudas caen como una muralla al fin vencida y si, tu mirada en mis ojos ha sido real y no sólo ideas mías… sí, sigue, por favor, tus manos, en mi rostro en mi nuca, apresándome…no pienso escapar; siento tu suspiro suave…no, no me separes, no me importa quedarme sin aire, no lo necesito si te tengo, si me completas… toco tu rostro, rozo el borde de tus cabellos y me pierdo de nuevo en tu boca; abres la tuya, invitándome ¡Creo que voy a morirme! Tu lengua es dulce, suave, me acaricias con ella, no intentas forzarme, no; lo haces con tanta delicadeza que no tardo en darme cuenta de que implica más que sólo deseo es …ternura? No me atrevo a pensar en más…no quiero…podría caer ahora en Hueco Mundo, podrían atacar mil diez mil hollows y nada me separaría de ti; pero tú lo haces, terminas el beso con la misma gentileza y yo no puedo hacer más que suspirar y cerrar los ojos, intentando retener tu sabor, tu perfume… por favor, que el tiempo se detenga, por favor…_

-Estás bien?

_La mano de Gin sobre el borde de mi rostro y la noche cayendo tras él; se miran las primeras estrellas. Quiero grabar este momento, cada uno de aquí en adelante. Mi corazón salta, recuerdo el más viejo de mis miedos; cada vez que he sido feliz, lo he perdido todo… el rostro de mis padres, felices, desaparece ante mí. Mirar a Gin de repente, es como un largo alfiler hundido en mi corazón. No le he tenido y ya temo perderle, eso no está bien. Asiento_

-Taichou, yo…

_Pone sus dedos firmemente sobre mis labios. –cierro los ojos al sentirlos. Y los beso. Es la primera vez que beso sus dedos, largos y firmes. Alzo mi mano y tomo la suya. Sé que me estoy atreviendo a mucho…pero sé también que no puede rechazarme…o sí? Y..si sólo está jugando conmigo? Lo hizo con Rangiku Matsumoto…_

_Antes de que pueda reaccionar, acaricia el borde de mi rostro. La sombra cubre sus ojos, pero su sonrisa es distinta_

_-Deja eso ahí- me señala todos los implementos de la Cha No Yu, ahora abandonados, en su perfecto orden, bajo la luz de los faroles_

_Se pone en pié y toma mis manos; miro su rostro. No puedo creerlo_

_"Está asustado…quién puede imaginar a __Gin-hoshi asustado?" pienso. Es un absoluto contrasentido, una mirada que después, me explicará tantas cosas!! Lleva mi mano a su boca -tan suave, tan dulce- y la besa_

-Izuru…

_No voy a dejarte hablar; ya pienso en ti como "tu". Ya no eres más "taichou". Eres mío.__ O al menos, yo soy tuyo, sólo que no lo sabía. Es mi turno para hacerte callar con mi boca. _

_Cualquiera que sea la pregunta implicada, la respuesta es Sí, no puede dejar de serlo, desde "morirías por mi?" hasta "vendrías al infierno conmigo?"_

_Y esta vez soy yo quien toma su rostro en mis manos y quien empuja suavemente sus labios para obligarlos a abrirse y dejarme saborearlo de nuevo y sentir que después de ése sólo beso, ya puedo morirme en paz y lo que sea que haya hecho de mi vida, ha valido la pena por este momento…_

-Ahem…

_Vuelvo a la realidad como lo hace un adicto al loto: de un golpe y sintiendo frío. Es que Gin se ha separado de mí y el suave viento del atardecer toca mis mejillas y mi boca, húmeda._

_Odio de repente a Souzuke Aizen. No son celos, no; es su amable forma de interrumpirn__os y su insoportable simpatía. No hay nadie en todos los Escuadrones que no le ame de alguna forma. Incluso a mí me simpatiza. Pero ha venido ahora –justo ahora- a interumpirnos y no puedo perdonárselo…pero sé que nada puedo hacer._

_Los tres disimulamos; Gin-hoshi me ha soltado y se aparta de mí. Yo recojo las chawan y la tetera, en tanto, con el especial cuidado con el que mi madre me enseñó. Escucho su conversación; algo sobre documentos. En vez de mandarme, Gin-hoshi vá a por ellos. Aizen se queda a mi lado, contemplando la bandeja_

-Una Cha No Yu, Izuru?

-Sí, capitán; mi madre era maestra de la ceremonia…

-Y tú, sabes lo que significa?

-Es…como un intercambio de reiatsu, capitán

-Y sus implicaciones?

Vacilé al contestar

-No le comprendo, taichou

Aizen me miró por encima de los anteojos y yo sentí escalofríos

-Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, Izuru Kira; podría serte concedido…

_Su voz me erizó el cabello. Pero al sonreír y subirse los lentes, el Aizen que conocíamos todos, volvió a aparecer…_

_-0-0-0-0-_

_Primer capítulo terminado. Espero sus reviews, en cualquier sentido; es la única forma de aprender_


	2. 2 Once

Parte 2; Once

**Capítulo 2**

**Once**

**(Alguna vez…)**

_Inspirado por "Once", de Blackfield -un besote, Aviv y otro para Steven- algunas veces se debe decir "no te amo"..._

Despierto, despacio. Primero, recuerdo que es fin de semana y no me toca guardia ni quehacer alguno, lo cual es una bendición. Luego, percibo mi posición; miro al techo. El hueco entre mi hombro y mi cuello está ocupado por una cabeza fina y alguien dormido se abraza a mí, enredándome en sus largas piernas. No puedo creerlo. Siento que voy a llorar, al sentir su mano sobre mi pecho desnudo, enlazada a la mía.

-Gin-hoshi- pronuncio su nombre, en voz baja, mientras amanece. Me siento bendito por su roce, por su sólo tacto, por su presencia. Se acomoda junto a mi hombro, en la almohada y lo besa, sin apenas abrir los ojos. Su rostro cambia cuando está dormido, pierde la sonrisa siniestra que lo caracteriza

_Una vez se hubo ido Aizen-sama, Gin regresó al anochecido jardín, donde yo le esperaba, habiendo guardado ya todo_

_-Conviene que te retires, Izuru…_

_Volvía a ser el taichou de siempre. Sentí hielo formarse en mi corazón, pero no le dejé advertirlo_

_-Como usted ordene, capitán_

_Le dí la espalda_

_-Ah, Kira-kun_

_Retuve un suspiro. Ese hombre me tenía en sus manos. Podría haberme ordenado matar o morir y yo lo habría hecho. Estaba completamente domesticado_

_-Sería mala cosa que los demás supieran lo ocurrido…_

_Mi corazón terminó de quebrarse al comprender la orden implícita. El se avergonzaba de mí, entonces? Aizen le habría reconvenido de alguna forma? Tuve que tomar aire_

_-Sí, capitán, lo comprendo_

_-Entonces, vé a tu habitación- y tocó mi hombro, figurando el kanji "espérame". Y desapareció en el oscurecido pasillo._

_Eso, me dejó totalmente confundido. De frente, me había dicho que no quería seguir por donde íbamos…y a la vez, me ordenaba esperarlo…para qué?_

_Temblando, decidí que habían sido demasiadas emociones; fui a la terma y me bañé con agua de jazmín; la tensión cedió un poco entre el aroma de las flores. _

_Me puse la ligera yukata de dormir y, ya en mi habitación, abrí la ventana, mientras cepillaba mi cabello, ahora del color de la arena cuando está mojada._

_No podía alejar mi mente de Ichimaru Gin y me dejaba ir en las fantasías más absurdas, sin poder dormir, evocando la ternura de sus besos. Debo haber dormido algo, porque no me dí cuenta de nada hasta que la mano de Gin acarició mi rostro, asustándome un poco_

_-Sshuu, nada pasa –rió un poco- me admites un rato, Kira-kun?_

_Tomé su mano y besé la palma, por toda respuesta, lamiéndola después. Acercó su rostro al mío y comenzó a besarme de forma muy distinta a como lo hiciera en la tarde, volviéndome loco por él…_

El mayor quedó sobre el menor, besándole despacio, al principio y con avidez, después

-Taichou…

-Gin, Izuru

-Kira, Gin

La risa de Ichimaru

-Acaso nos estamos presentando?

La risa de Kira

-Bésame, Gin-hoshi

-Con una condición- Gin alza un dedo y lo pone sobre los labios del joven rubio

_Abro los ojos y me pierdo en los suyos, tan rasgados, tan hermosos a la luz del farol. Lo beso hasta faltarme el aire_

_-Lo que quieras_

_-No te calles. Ni un momento. Y guíame; qué quieres que te haga?_

_Me atraganto; no sé qué decir. Nunca me faltan palabras y no las encuentro ahora. Gin me mira, recargado sobre mi pecho_

_-Y bien?_

_Vacilo un poco; mi taichou, mi Gin me está dando el mando_

_-Bésame…-lo hace, ligeramente, en mis labios -así no- le reconvengo- sé…rudo y suave a la vez, comprendes?_

_Gin sonríe y cumple mis órdenes; su lengua invade mi boca y muerde mi labio inferior, haciéndome gemir. Sigo hablando, a duras penas_

_-Besa mi cuello... eso es…así, recórreme completo, Gin; que yo sienta tu boca…hazme sentir que tienes hambre de mí…y déjame oírte…_

_Obediente, mi taichou besa mi cuello, mordiendo ferozmente por donde pasa, dejando marcas rosadas en mi piel. Me toma de los hombros y su lengua se enfoca a mi pecho; acaricia cada pezón con dientes y lengua y yo no puedo hacer más que gemir y abrazar su hermosa cabeza y pegarlo todo lo que puedo a mí; jalo su rostro al mío y lo beso, mordiendo sus labios ¡Estoy ardiendo por él! Su yukata me estorba y la abro y es mi turno de besarle. Nos giramos; ahora, él está bajo mi cuerpo y me monto en sus caderas. Puedo sentir su sexo, firme entre mis piernas y me muevo, frotándome contra él. Gin gime_

_-Izuru, okashi mío, ven…_

_Tomo su cabeza en mis manos y lamo sus labios y beso su mandíbula y bajo su cuello, hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja y suspiro sobre él; puedo sentir su tensión y cómo ésta aumenta y se deshace cuando lo atrapo con mi boca. El me deja desnudo y no para de acariciarme; su cuerpo es delgado y su piel es tan blanca y fina como la luz de la luna. Pierdo todo el control y lo beso salvajemente; el pecho, dejando una mordida clara sobre su corazón y hundo mi lengua en su ombligo; muerdo el hueso de sus caderas y por fin, llego a su pene, erguido y suave, húmedo en la punta. Lo tomo en mi mano y acaricio suavemente ese punto clave de unión bajo la cabeza, mirándolo a los ojos. Beso la suave superficie –terciopelo rosa oscuro, firme y caliente- a todo lo largo; Gin me mira, los rubíes al fondo de sus ojos. Sonrío, malvadamente. Me muero de deseo por él y él por mí_

_-Puedo?- pregunto. Gin apenas si asiente y lo hundo en mi boca, completamente, mientras acaricio su escroto con una mano y su trasero, con la otra. Gin alza su cadera contra mi rostro y gime, mientras acaricia mis cabellos y alza las piernas, abiertas; mientras lo estoy devorando, advierto que se mueve…_

_De pronto, soy atrapado. Mi sexo está en la boca de Gin y es mi turno para gemir; su pene topa casi con el fondo de mi garganta y al gemir, el vibrar de ésta enloquece a Gin; me toma de la cintura, pegándome a él todo lo que puede y yo hago lo mismo con la suya, cada uno preso en la boca del otro, moviéndonos con precisión, frenéticamente. Siento como nuestros cuerpos se van tensando; en un instante, su semen llena mi boca al mismo tiempo que el mío, la suya. Me cuesta unos minutos recuperar el aire; volvemos a juntar nuestros rostros y me hundo en su boca, mezclando nuestros sabores._

_Pero no me ha bastado, no. Quiero sentirlo en mí_

_-Tomame, Gin- pongo sus manos en mis caderas- tómame ya, quiero saber que soy tuyo…_

_Su mirada es de deseo; él también está hambriento de mí. Llevo sus dedos a mi boca, lamiendo uno por uno y cubriéndolos de saliva. Le enciende verme; casi habla sobre mis labios. Me besa_

_-Eres virgen,Izuru?- lo beso_

_-Soy tuyo, Ichimaru Gin. Nadie me ha tocado antes como tú…_

_Gin pone una mano sobre mi pecho_

_-Tal vez no deb…no. "Tal vez" no es la frase correcta…soy una mala persona, sabes?_

_Lo miro, sorprendido_

_-Me estás…rechazando?_

_Otra vez esa cara, como si temiera perder algo. Las dudas se borran de su mente y su rostro cambia de nuevo_

_-Crees que te rechazaría?- acaricia mi mejilla. Y sin responderme ni quitar sus ojos de mí, separa mis piernas y hunde sus dedos en mi entrada. Es molesto, pero no doloroso. Me relajo y sus besos y su mano jugando con mi cuerpo y mi sexo me ayudan; sus dedos entran y salen de mí, tomando compás, hasta tocar un punto preciso en mi interior_

_-Oh…ah...por favor... por favor Gin…_

_Sin más trámite, retira sus dedos y entra en mí, de un solo golpe, tocando mi próstata y haciéndome gritar de dolor y placer, al mismo tiempo_

_-Quieres que te lastime? O deseas que espere, Kira kun?_

_No puedo responder; me he mordido la mano y sangra. Gin retira los cabellos de mi rostro y lame primero mis lágrimas y luego, la sangre de mi mano_

_-Si quieres morder algo, aquí estoy yo, Izuru…- me ofrece su tierno cuello… y comienza a moverse, despacio al principio, en ese ritmo que todos los machos de cualquier especie conocemos tan bien. Acepto su oferta y me aferro a la piel de su cuello, de su hombro, bajo la oreja y le oigo suspirar de satisfacción. Sube una de mis piernas a su hombro y yo enredo la otra en su cintura, dejándole hundirse más en mí; grito, sin palabras y muerdo su mandíbula y después, su boca, rompiendo los labios de los dos. Gin me lame, ávidamente y yo no puedo evitar arañar su espalda y sus caderas, empujándolo más dentro de mí; bajo la mano hasta mi pene erguido –dolorosamente erguido- y me topo con la suya. Las dos me masturban y puedo sentir las contracciones cercanas al final, hasta que todo estalla en mi cabeza y en toda mi piel y escucho mi grito muy lejos y el de Gin, aunado al mío mientras su semen ardiendo me llena y el mío nos empapa a ambos…_

_Pasan unos minutos antes de que volvamos a la realidad; sólo se escucha nuestra respiración, agitada: Gin se sale de mí y se recuesta a mi lado, jadeando aún. Con una ternura que me parece imposible de creer, acaricia mis cabellos y besa mi frente y mi boca. No puedo evitar reír un poco_

_-Oi! Fue cómico??_

_Río más y el ríe también, una risa muy distintaa. Una que sólo he escuchado yo y que no tiene nada de sarcástica y sí mucho de intimidad, de cercanía._

_Tomo su rostro en mis manos y me pongo serio_

_-No fue nada cómico, taichou- él me mira, levantando murallas de nuevo. Sigo hablando- fue…increíble, espléndido…un ramo de jazmines en invierno…eres…_

_Antes de que siga hablando, Gin me besa de nuevo, las murallas cayendo. Estoy ebrio; de él, de su piel, de su roce, de sus besos. _

_Tengo que hablar. Acabo de descubrirlo_

_-Ichimaru Gin… yo…_

_-Cállate- me ordena_

_-Pero sólo quiero decirte…_

_-Sé que quieres decirme. Y no quiero que lo hagas_

_-Pero…_

_-Si lo haces, creeré. Y no quiero creer…no te atrevas…echarías a perder las cosas?_

_Me quedo sin habla: sobre todo, después de lo recién pasado. Lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas, enredándome en cu cuerpo, sintiéndome aterrado. De pronto, percibo el mismo pánico en él. Su voz es tan baja que, de no estar su boca pegada a mi oreja, no lograría escucharle_

_-No me dejes amarte, Kira-kun. Nada bueno puede venir de mí…no lo hagas. No me ames…_

_Lo separo de mí y noto su angustia. Me siento morir de pánico al verle; está a punto de llorar. Lo beso con las fuerzas que me quedan y hundo mi rostro en su hombro, en su pecho. Tengo que hablar, romper este silencio, este miedo_

_-Está bien, Gin-hoshi... está bien. Te prometo que no te amaré, de acuerdo? Ves? Ya está; no te amo…viste qué fácil?_

_Pero mi rostro está bañado en lágrimas y Gin se encarga de secarlas con sus besos. Me dice, en voz muy baja_

_-Gracias, Kira-kun; gracias por no amarme_

_Y se queda dormido, abrazado a mí…_

_Antes de caer en el sueño, me pregunto; a dónde me llevará éste, mi shinigami, mi taichou, mi Gin-hoshi? Adónde?_

-0-0-0-0-0-


	3. Don t blame yourself

Parte 3; Don´t blame yourself

**Capítulo 3**

**Don´t blame yourself**

_Verso de "Gift of Silence", de Blackfield; porque tú, a fin de cuentas, no fuíste culpable de nada y en realidad, la culpa fue mía por creer en ti…_

_-0-_

Yumichika, Ikkaku y Renji me miran, mudos. Al fin, Renji dá un manotazo sobre la mesa, haciendo saltar la botella de sake. Es como una señal para que los tres hablen atropelladamente. Hinamori se lleva una mano a la boca, aterrada.

-Puta madre y la que lo parió, Kira!! ¡¡No puedo creerte!!

-Y ¡Siendo tan feo! ¡Con tan poco estilo!-cortó Yumichika- Era de esperarse que te hiciera algo igual de feo!!

-Ccómo? Cómo pudiste permitirlo??- tartamudeó Ikkaku

No puedo responder. Hinamori sale corriendo, bañada en llanto. Sólo ella puede entenderme; ella, que perdió a Aizen sama –maldito, mil veces maldito- y que aún ahora cree –atrapada en su fé, igual que yo- que no puede ser, que no _pudo ser_ alguien malo.

-No fue su culpa- digo, por fin –él me lo dijo. Me pidió que no lo amara. Y no le obedecí…

-Estás loco? Más valdría entonces que te partieras en dos con tu zanpakutou, Kira.

-Ken-chan tal vez pueda ayudarte con eso –corta Ikkaku

Miro a Renji

-No te has dado cuenta, Renji? Estoy muerto –tomo el vaso de sake y lo bebo de un sorbo. Y otro. Y otro más, hasta terminar la botella. Los tres me miran, mudos. Ni siquiera Matsumoto me ha hecho beber así; comienzo a marearme.

_Y, sólo entonces, lloro. Porque ahora sé que Ichimaru Gin siempre supo que yo lo amaba y, de habérselo dicho, tal vez –sólo tal vez- él habría creído y quizá, estaría aquí, conmigo, y no en Hueco Mundo…_

_Pero el "hubiera" no existe y fui cobarde y no tuve suficiente tiempo para decir "te amo" y mi pena es justa, entonces. Porque, incluso si Gin volviera, tendría que enfrentar la justicia de la Sociedad de Almas y si no fui capaz de decirle que lo amaba, cuando debía, seré capaz de defenderlo, llegado el momento?_

_No hay un instante en el que deje de pensar en él, en sus ojos y su sonrisa –la verdadera- y en cada momento pasado juntos._

_Estoy llorando, de rabia, de autocompasión, de nostalgia, de dolor de corazón, cuando advierto el murmullo de todos y el silencio repentino_

-Izuru Kira…

Alzo la cabeza. Los cabellos espléndidos y los pechos espléndidos de Rangiku Matsumoto están frente a mí. La última persona del mundo a quien quiero ver es a ella, precisamente. Comienzo a reír

-Qué quieres, fukutaichou? Beber? Reír?- no me doy cuenta de lo patético que me veo y de la compasión en los ojos de ella. Se sienta junto a mí y acaricia mis cabellos. Me cubro el rostro con las manos; no quiero que me vea llorar

-Idiota. No sólo te dejó a ti: nos dejó a los dos. De seguro, te dijo lo mismo: "no me ames, no soy algo bueno, no hay nada bueno en mí"- imitándolo a la perfección, tuvimos que reír-¡Como si no conociera yo sus discursos! ¡Bastardo hijo de perra!

La voz de Rangiku se quebró

-Le amé desde que éramos pequeños, en el Rukongai, Izuru…sí, no me veas con esa cara, antes que tú y antes que nadie, sabes? Y me engañó como a ti y huyó de mí como de ti, así que deja de culparte…acaso no sirven aquí? Qué clase de bar es éste, Renji? Trae otra botella!! Y tú, Izuru Kira, mírame!!

A estas alturas, ya estaba yo más que despierto. Rangiku se tomó tres tragos de sake antes de que los otros reaccionaran

-Te diré qué vamos a hacer. Tú y yo. Vamos a beber hasta olvidar el nombre de ese infeliz. PERO hay ALGO que no vamos a olvidar y eso se llama "venganza". Y ése, es un plato que se sirve FRÍO, me explico?- me guiñó un ojo. Me costó trabajo responderle; mi lengua se arrastraba un poco

-Pero…Rangiku…yo no quiero vengarme de él…

-¡¡Claro que no!! ¡No seas estúpido!! A ver, piensa…quién lo apartó de nosotros? ¿Quién lo mareó con qué sabe cuánto? ¿Quién le enseñó que no había nada bueno en él? Eh?? QUIÉN??

La respuesta no podía ser más clara

-Souzuke Aizen…

-¡Exacto, mi rubio amigo!! ¡Aizen-hijodeputa-sama!! ¡El y sus proyectos de "grandeza" de "Poder Absoluto" y quién sabe cuántas pendejadas más!! Y…qué tenemos qué hacer nosotros?

La idea se grabó en mí como un baño de ácido. Rangiku tenía razón. Todo el dolor de la pérdida clarificó mi mente. Claro que lo haría. Soy un shinigami, un teniente, un guerrero. Mi trabajo es proteger almas de la perversidad de losHollow…pero acababa de aprender que no todos ellos revisten la misma forma y Aizen había sido uno. Me había quitado a Gin y por todos los dioses, por la memoria de mis padres, se lo haría pagar, a como diese lugar, incluso si perdía la vida en ello. No me importaba.

Sé que no puedo rescatar a Gin y que quizá jamás vuelva a verle, pero eso no me iba a impedir hacer hasta lo imposible para destruir a quien me lo había quitado. Y tal vez –sólo tal vez- en otra vida, volvería a encontrarlo. O él iría al cielo y entonces, mi trabajo estaría hecho…

Rangiku me miró, sonrió y abrió la botella

-Muy bien; me gusta la gente que comprende rápido, Kira kun. Ahora…en qué ibamos? Ah sí!! Emborracharnos primero!!

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Ciertamente, los estoy subiendo sin esperar los reviews. Pero mi estilo es ése, qué le vamos a hacer. De paso, Kira y Kami-sama le tienen una sorpresa a Gin. Una no apta para cobardes..._


	4. Having my baby?

Capítulo 4:

**Capítulo 4:**

**Having my baby..?**

Esa canción, mas Centrefolds, de Placebo, en las partes que lo ameritan. Por supuesto, recordando la frase de Ichigo; "las cosas extraordinarias se llaman milagros, cuando pasan una vez. Y cuando pasan una segunda vez...cómo se llaman?"

-0-0-0-

Unohane revisó críticamente la situación. Tres veces, para asegurarse. La capitana del 4º Regimiento se veía desconcertada. Atravesó a Kira con esa mirada suya que infundía pánico y le ordenó vestirse

-Qué…me ocurre, Unohane-sama?

La oficial médica suspiró

-No puedo estar segura todavía… qué más has notado?

-Sólo el agotamiento…y las náuseas. Quizá he estado comiendo demasiado

-Tsk, Veremos; aún no puedo decirte nada…vuelve mañana, por favor

-0-

Kira deslizó la puerta, sin hacer ruido. Rangiku y Renji dormían, descaradamente, en su cama; una vez más y acabaría por echarlos.

_Me estoy engañando; no puedo hacerles eso…son mis amigos. Fastidiosos, pero mis amigos_

Cuidaban de él a un grado molesto, pero igual lo distraían de sus penas. Y hablando de ello…

Callando cada paso, se acercó al pequeño altar, tras el biombo. Al abrirlo, la foto de Gin pareció mirarlo. Se permitió suspirar; había dejado de llorar desde el día en que se topara con Rangiku en el bar. Y, después de la tremenda resaca que ambos habían pasado, también se había jurado no volver a beber. Al menos, no con ella. Recorrió con su dedo índice el borde del retrato, sintiendo un dolor dulce. Un dolor querido. La brisa que entraba por la ventana rozó su rostro y no pudo evitar un estremecimiento, como sucedía cuando Gin lo besaba. Cerró el altar y juntó sus manos

_Donde quiera que estés, Gin-hoshi, Kami cuide de ti. Y, aunque no hayas querido, te amé entonces…y creo que te amaré siempre…_

Escuchó ruidos y se apresuró a esconder todo tras el biombo

-Oí!! Ya era hora!! ¿Qué acaso no pueden tener sexo en sus cuarteles?- les dijo a los dos. Rangiku lo miró, escandalizada, pese a estar cubierta con apenas lo necesario

-Pero…estás loco de atar?? Si Toushiro-san nos descubre, le dará un infarto!! ¡Apenas es un niño! ¡Eres un perverso, Izuru!

La risa de Renji y dos besos rápidos a Rangiku, saltando desnudo de la cama

-Kamizen nos bendiga, Renji!! Es que no puedes ser más discreto? –gritó Kira, dándose media vuelta. Rangiku le dio a Renji una sonora palmada en el trasero

-Vístete, bruto, apenas tenemos tiempo de llegar a filas…

Kira estaba seguro de oír las risas y los ruidos y de mirar por la ventana. No supo en qué momento todo se volvió negro

0-0

Lo siguiente que notó fue que no estaba ern su habitación del cuartel, sino en las salas del 4º Regimiento, frente a una muy seria Unohane y dos capitanes asombrados, Toushiro Hitsugaya y Kuchiki Byakuya. Al fondo, alcanzaba a ver a Rangiku y Renji, de pié junto a la puerta

-Quiénes lo trajeron? –preguntó el pequeño

-Ellos dos

-Ibamos a formación, taichou –añadió una nerviosa Rangiku- vimos su puerta abierta y lo encontramos desmayado…

-Iban con retraso, Rangiku…y por cierto que no es nuestra zona…qué andabas haciendo ahí?- Hitsugaya alzó una ceja. Renji le contestó

-Yo…yo le pedí que me acompañara, taichou

-Y puede saberse para qué?

Rangiku y Renji se miraron. Este tragó saliva

-No, taichou…no puede saberse

Todos quedaron en un embarazoso silencio y Renji se puso del color de sus cabellos

-En todo caso, Unohane, para qué nos has llamado? – dijo Byakuya, un tanto cortante. Esta tomó aire

-Los cité porque la situación de Kira Izuru es seria, aunque él está sano y necesito saber qué procede, en este caso

Kuchiki Byakuya, tan circunspecto como siempre, parecía a punto de perder la paciencia

-Estás segura, Unohane?

-Absolutamente, capitán; Kira tiene seis semanas de embarazo. El y su bebé están bien…

_Al oír a Unohane, creí que me desmayaría otra vez. Sumado a la imposibilidad, la certeza de todo lo que había sentido los últimos días fue sólo una confirmación. Shiro-chan no podía abrir más sus verdes ojos. Se dirigió a mí_

-Quién…quién es el padre, Izuru?

Byakuya frunció el ceño; la mera idea de la pregunta era una falta de educación y cortesía. Hacerla, una degradación para quien la hacía y para quien debía contestarla. Pero Unohane había reunido a los capitanes porque la situación podía ser más seria, en otro sentido. Kira suspiró

-Todos lo saben, Hitsugaya taichou..Ichimaru…

No terminé de hablar; Byakuya se había puesto de pié

-Qué medidas tomarás, Unohane-sama? –preguntó, abruptamente. Antes de que ella respondiera, Kira preguntó

-Me dejarán tenerlo?

Los tres capitanes se miraron entre sí, confundidos ¿Traer a la Sociedad de Almas al descendiente de un traidor? ¿De un asesino? ¿De un monstruo?

_Y, sin embargo, yo había amado a ese monstruo y quizá, porque él lo era, yo llevaba algo de él, en mí, ahora. Aún lo amaba. Me rendí._

-Unohane taichou…hagan lo que quieran

El asombro fue general

-No! –exclamó Rangiku- No puedes hacer eso!!

-Oi! ¡Voy a hacerlo! Abre los ojos, Matsumoto; Gin no está aquí!! Por las razones que se te ocurran, NO ESTÁ AQUÍ!! –la voz de Kira se quebró en sollozos- Y todos lo maldicen y no lo quitan de traidor, de monstruo…qué necesidad tengo yo o –Kira señaló su vientre- este bebé de pasar por el desprecio de todos?

-¡No seas tan obcecado, Kira!!-rugió Rangiku- al menos, tendrás algo _de él!!_

-A qué precio? Dejemos de fingir, Matsumoto…Gin se fue por sus propias razones. Y una de ellas era que no me amaba…para qué engañarme?

Kira se volvió a la oficial médica, serenándose poco a poco

-Haré lo que decidan, Unohane taichou…

Ella pestañeó, esperando que los otros capitanes dijesen algo. Al notar su azoro, habló.

-Está bien, creo que esto debe deliberarse. No es una gran cirugía…pero no es por la operación en sí

-Tres días, Unohane –la interrumpio Byakuya- danos tres días para saber qué debemos hacer…

-0-

La risa inconfundible de Aizen

-Es tuyo? ¡Vaya, que patético! Siempre creí que era alguien insignificante…

-No es mío. Ni siquiera era virgen…

Aizen alzó una ceja sarcástica

-¿En verdad? Menos mal ¿Harás algo al respecto?

-No. No es mi problema ni me preocupa, en absoluto

-Y…si lo fuera? ¿Si fuera tuyo?

-Esta conversación es ociosa, no lo crees? Además –Gin acercó su rostro a Aizen, hasta casi tocar su boca- tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo…

_Se resistió a pensar. Las cosas hermosas, las cosas buenas o las que podían serlo, no duran. Se pudren y desaparecen. O te las quitan. No hay razón para pelear por ellas. Además, no podía ser posible. No lo ERA. Enterró sus sentimientos bajo una capa de frialdad tan pesada como su antigua capa de taichou. No quería pensar en Izuru, en su dulzura al ser poseído, al dejarse atrapar bajo su cuerpo fino. Y tampoco quería pensar en lo otro, en esa ocasión fatídica en que había sido él quien pidiera al rubio shinigami que tomara su turno y lo hiciera suyo…y Kira había demostrado no sólo estar a la altura, sino que le había sacado las lágrimas justas de placer y dolor y Gin habia terminado por suspirar su nombre y aferrarse a sus hombros y a su cuerpo justo en el momento crítico._

_Pero al dormir, terminó por ceder. Y en sueños, como pasaba más veces de lo que quería, la aparición de Kira era obligada y su tacto parecía real y su voz y su calor…_

"_No te amo, Gin-hoshi", su frase clave, repetida tantas veces cuando hacían el amor…no; cuando tenían sexo. Amor no. Esta vez, en el sueño, la imagen era diferente; Kira sostenía un bulto en brazos; y al mostrárselo, resultó ser un pequeño monstruo, entre zorro y humano, una abominación…_

_Despertó, aterrado, gimiendo. Secó sus lágrimas y calmó su respiración. Y se volvió a dormir, como si nada hubiera pasado. No hubo más sueños._

0-0

-Sólo vine a asegurarme de que lo matarás

-No es tu asunto. No es tuyo

-¿En verdad?

-Puedes creer lo que quieras; mi lealtad es con la Sociedad de Almas y tú…tú eres un loco que cree en las locuras de Aizen

-¿Eso crees? Oi oi, ya pasó el tiempo en que decías "no te amo, Gin-oshi"?

-Y es verdad. Nunca te amé. Jamás te amé, Ichimaru Gin. Eso me pediste. Y el bebé no es tuyo…vete ahora- Kira acercó su mano al katana

-¿Me amenazas?

-No te quiero cerca

-¿No será que me estás alejando para protegerme de tus amigos?

Kira sonrió, con tristeza

-¡Cuánta razón tiene Matsumoto sobre ti, Ichimaru Gin!

El rostro zorruno de Gin cambió al escuchar el nombre de Matsumoto

-¿Quién es el padre?

-No es problema tuyo…y no estoy solo en esto. Vete ya

Ichimaru Gin se acercó mas y más a Kira y lo miró fijamente, dos rubíes siniestros al fondo de los rasgados ojos, ocultos siempre tras la máscara de la falsa sonrisa. Kira retuvo todas sus emociones. Gin acarició su nejilla

-Parece cierto…no eres más okashi mío…

Kira se relajó un poco

-Jamás lo fui. Vete ya…

_Eso querías, no?_

Gin le dió la espalda y Kira cerró los ojos, de alivio. No habría sido capaz de soportar un instante más en su presencia.

Pero la boca de Gin estrellándose contra la suya y derrumbando murallas, acabaron con sus esperanzas de resistencia

_Dios mío…aún te amo. Aún mataría, moriría por ti. Te amo y te odio a la vez, Ichimaru Gin, Gin-hoshi…vete pero no te vayas. Quédate. Pero no te quedes…_

El abrazo fue firme, desesperado, hambriento. Kira habló, la voz quebrada, zafándose

-Vete ya…no es tu hijo. Y yo…no te amo- se perdió en los ojos rubíes de Gin y detuvo sus ganas de acariciar ese rostro, tan amado y odiado a la vez. Gin recuperó su expresión de siempre

-Es bueno saber que no me amaste nunca, sabes? Yo, en cambio…tal vez debí pensarlo un poco. Aunque claro, "tal vez" no sea la frase correcta…

Kira sintió cómo todo su reiatsu se quebraba por dentro. La voz de Matsumoto lo volvió a la realidad

-Lárgate…y déjalo en paz…- el deslizarse de las zanpakutou suya y de Renji fuera de sus fundas no pareció perturbar a Gin

-Y, por si te interesa Gin, el bebé es MÍO –afirmó Renji- o te vas o…

-¡Oi! ¿No exageran sus prisas por echarme? Qué modos para interrumpir una conversación…íntima – recorrió a Renji de arriba abajo- Vaya gustos, Kira-kun, creí que eras algo menos vulgar…y por cierto, Abarai , deberías decirle a tu…lo que sea de ti, que no bese a otros casi en tu presencia; es alguien tan fácil que ahora entiendo por qué no me quedé con él- miró a Kira con su odiosa sonrisa- felicidades y suerte con tu pequeño monstruo…bye bye…

Tan pronto Gin desapareció, Kira se derrumbó llorando desesperadamente. Matsumoto lo tomó en brazos

-Shuu…ya, calma; no puedes llorar tanto, te hará daño…por fin se ha ido

-Oíste? Escuchaste todo lo que dijo? ¿Cómo pudo..?

-Sabes que no es verdad; que nada de lo que te dijo es cierto…

-Entonces…por qué vino?

-¿Quién sabe? ¿Quién puede saber cuáles son las verdaderas razones de Ichimaru Gin? O lo hizo por herirte o por molestarte o…

Kira miró a Matsumoto, la frase flotando en el aire

_O porque te ama y necesitaba verte, saber que estás bien, tu…y…_

Pero ninguno la dijo. Habría sido demasiado para el corazón de Izuru Kira

-De dónde se te ocurrió inventar que tú eres el padre, Renji?- preguntó Matsumoto

-Tenía que callar a ese desgraciado…iba a lastimar más a Kira si no lo callábamos. Y es importante que él no lo sepa. Sólo de esa forma te dejarán tenerlo, Kira-kun

-Pero…no se parecerá a ti, Renji –dijo Kira

-En ese caso, le teñiremos el cabello. Y además, crees que a él le importará? No te preocupes, cuando hayamos derrotado a Aizen, entenderá lo que ha perdido

Gin, en tanto, escuchaba todo, su reiatsu oculto, fuera de la ventana. Sabía que no tenían la menor posibilidad de derrotar a Aizen. Pero claro, ellos no lo sabían…

_Así que el bebé era suyo. Podía evitar todo, sus reflejos estaban dominados. Pero no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerase y que un ínfimo pinchazo de ¿Preocupación? ¿Orgullo? atravesara éste. Suspiró. La esperanza, después de todo, no existe y sólo así, no hay temor…_

-0-0-0-0-0-

Una de las cosas que no me gustó de esta parte, es el principio, que lo hace previsible. sin embargo, al caminar, la acción se recupera. Espero. Me gusta que Gin sufra un poco...de hecho, no sabe sufrir mucho.


	5. Hope?

5ª parte:

**Capítulo 5:**

**Hope?**

_La música? Apocalyptica; la esperanza puede ser una condena terrible…_

_-0-_

Genruusay Yamamoto estaba acostumbrado a mucho; había vivido muchos años como humano y muchos kalpas como shinigami, así que era difícil que algo le asombrara. Y, sin embargo, la situación de Izuru Kira le molestaba un poco. No el desconcierto producido por su embarazo o su increíble estupidez, al haberse enamorado de un monstruo, no. Al fin y al cabo, los milagros ocurren, por extraños que parezcan y uno no elige de quién enamorarse. No siempre.

No, lo que molestaba al viejo Yama era la repetición de un absurdo que ya había visto demasiadamente y el parecido mutuo entre Izuru y Gin. Los dos estaban derrotados de antemano, pese a tener orígenes distintos. Izuru era hijo de nobles de una casa mediana; pero sus padres habían muerto siendo él un niño y por tanto, parecía falto de afecto. Y Gin…bueno, Ichimaru Gin venía del Rukongai y había aprendido a sobrevivir de las peores formas, incluso vendiéndose por comida y sin amigos y estaba tan carente como Izuru. En más de un sentido, se complementaban y de haber sido otras las condiciones, su situación habría sido más que perfecta.

Pero, en las actuales, rayaba en lo trágico, sino es que en lo risible. Y nadie podía ni debía ayudarles.

El viejo Yama suspiró y se acercó a la mesa de Consejo, donde los 9 capitanes restantes lo esperaban, curiosos.

-Es ocioso decir por qué los he citado. En otros tiempos, lo que ocurre hoy a Izuru Kira sería raro, pero no importante. Tiene relevancia por una sola razón; si dejamos que este asunto siga adelante, tendremos siempre un punto débil en la lealtad de un fukutaichou –los murmullos de asombro de los demás se acallaron cuando Yama alzó su mano- no me malinterpreten, no; nadie puede dudar de la entrega de Izuru Kira a la Sociedad de Almas, así como nadie puede dudar de la paternidad del hijo que lleva en sí. Me refiero a que nos falta una lucha por delante; estamos contando con el desinterés de Gin. Pero si eso cambia o él advierte que puede usarlo en contra nuestra, no vacilará en hacerlo y no podemos presentar un flanco débil…

Shunssui suspiró

-Yama san, disculpa pero…cómo podría tomar ventaja? ¡Es sólo un teniente!

-El 3er escuadrón se ha quedado sin capitán; está ahora bajo las órdenes de Kuchiki Byakuya; si algo le ocurre a Izuru, por culpa o causa de Gin, ese escuadrón tendrá un punto débil; olvidan ya lo que sucedió con Rukia? ¡Todos corrieron a rescatarla! ¡En nombre de la lealtad que debemos a la Sociedad de Almas! En medio de una guerra, no podemos ni debemos distraernos…

-Tampoco podemos rechazar un milagro, Yama…- apuntó Ukitake- me parece temerario. Izuru es un buen elemento y Gin es…bueno, "era" un buen capitán…no le estoy defendiendo, no, pero hablamos del alma de un tercero, de un inocente…

-Ese inocente se convertirá en un arma para Aizen y los suyos, Ukitake. Y, en términos generales, aún no existe…

La frase de Yama cayó como un losa de hielo sobre los capitanes

-No puedes decir eso, Yama…-añadió un Ukitake, aterrado por las palabras del viejo capitán

Yama sonrió, de lado, lo que era decir mucho en él. Se volvió hacia la taichou del 4º regimiento

-Unohane…qué dijo Izuru cuando Byakuya mencionó qué medidas se tomarían?

La capitana se revolvió inquieta en su asiento. No sabía a dónde iba todo aquello

-Dijo que estaba a nuestras órdenes y que haría lo que quisiéramos…

-¿Pueden verlo? ¿O tengo que explicarlo? –añadió Yama. Ante el silencio de todos, el viejo capitán gruñó y siguió hablando- Una madre defiende a su hijo con su propia vida…tienen un ejemplo muy claro en la madre de ese chico humano, el shinigami sustituto, quien se dejó matar por un hollow antes de permitir que su pequeño sufriese algún daño. Si a Izuru Kira se le pone a escoger entre su hijo y volver con Gin…qué escogería?- miró a todos los capitanes, dándoles unos minutos, hasta que entendieron- vaya, ya veo que les quedó claro… no tenemos mucha elección. Izuru Kira es un flanco débil; si detenemos su proceso, nada nos garantiza que no deserte de nuestras filas. Si no lo detenemos, permitiremos que el hijo de un traidor nazca y sin importar nada, para todo el mundo será SIEMPRE el hijo de un traidor y llevará esa marca como un karma inmerecido, así como entre SUS- sí, las de todos ustedes- tropas y las mías, por qué no decirlo, a Izuru Kira se le apoda como "la ramera de Gin"…lo cuál no es justo para alguien que se ha esforzado mucho para obtener su grado de teniente. Así que, como pueden ver, la solución no es tan sencilla…y tenemos que hallar una que sea lo más justa posible; espero sus ideas para esta tarde. Pueden retirarse, de momento…este asunto me tiene harto…

0-0

La garganta se cerró, despacio…

_Me movía, bajo su cuerpo; no podía parar. De besarlo, de entregarme. Gin tenía cuatro de sus dedos dentro de mí, sacando y metiendo despacio, atormentándome con mis propia ansiedad_

_-Penétrame…ya, Gin, por favor, hazlo ya…_

_Mi taichou obedeció, entrando en mí violentamente. Salté de dolor y placer, al mismo tiempo; estaba hambriento de él, vencido del todo; arañé su piel y mordí su hombro derecho y su cuello y lo pegué a mí, desesperadamente; Gin alzó mi pierna y yo lo rodeé por la cintura, tratando de meterlo más en mí. Gimió deliciosamente y yo lo mordí más todavía. Adoraba su cuello. Gin tomó mi pene en sus manos, ya húmedo en la punta y comenzó a masturbarlo, haciendo círculos bajo la cabeza, con su pulgar_

_-Izuru, okashi mío…_

_-Gin_

_-Mírame…mírame a los ojos…así…quiero que termines mirándome…me…me entiendes?_

_-Ann,n más… más… dame más duro, Gin… lo que digas…me encantas, sabes? Así, oh…mételo más…_

_Después de tres o 4 embestidas más, nustro ritmo comenzó a volverse errático y sentí las primeras contracciones. Gin me tomó del cuello y yo me concentré, como podía, en mirarlo ¡Sus ojos son tan hermosos cuando los abre del todo! Mi nariz topaba con la suya y nuestros labios se rozaban casi, gimiendo dulcemente…Gin golpeó su cadera contra la mía una vez más y el orgasmo me hizo gritar y empapar nuestros vientres con mi semen. Y entonces, sucedió. Al mismo tiempo que yo sentía su orgasmo en mí…_

_-Izuru… te…te amo…ah…te amo…_

_No tengo palabras para decir cómo me sentí. Porque no las había, ni las hay ni las habrá. El consuelo, la alegría, la paz completa, el alivio…pongan lo que quieran_

_Mi taichou, mi Gin-oshi me ama. Meamameamameama_

_La boca abierta, los ojos enormes y rasgados y de un rojo perfecto y todo el amor derramándose en esa mirada, en sus palabras y en su piel latiendo aún dentro de la mía…_

_Tomé su rostro en mis manos y lo besé, la boca abierta, sintiendo su orgasmo en oleadas, paralelo al mío, violento, indescriptiblemente delicioso…_

_Cuando al fin dejamos de movernos, exhaustos, uno sobre el otro, Gin se salió de mí y tomó mi mano, cubierta aún de mi propia eyaculación. Lamió mis dedos, uno por uno y me besó después, dejándome sentir su sabor; eso le encantaba y a mí también, tomar mi semilla de sus labios…_

_Sólo entonces enterré mi cara entre la almohada y su hombro. Sólo entonces cerré mis ojos._

_No sabía qué decir. Y no quería creerle. De pronto, se enderezó sobre mi cuerpo y lo fue besando, despacio…_

_-Okashi mío, mi Izuru…_

_Llegó a mi ombligo; mi vientre aún no había crecido, pero Gin lo pinchó con suavidad y lo besó, sin dejar de mirarlo, rodeándolo con sus manos…_

_-Qué te dijeron?_

_Ahogué un sollozo y miré a la pared_

_-Tendré que abortar. No confían en mí…_

_La sonrisa de Gin_

_-Yo tampoco lo haría…_

_-Qué?_

_-Confiar en ti…_

_Tomé aire_

_-Llévame contigo –me miró, asombrado- mi vida no tiene sentido aquí, Gin; nadie cree ya en mí, soy un apestado y me quitarán a mi bebé. Y, si lo dejan nacer, siempre me vigilarán o se burlarán de mí. Llévame a tu lado…_

_Hundí mi rostro en su pecho, aspirando su perfume, intoxicándome de él. Jazmín, sándalo y sexo. Sexo rudo. El no me contestó. Los dos sabíamos demasiadamente que no podía llevarme_

_-No seré un estorbo_

_-Aizen sama…_

_-El me hará lo mismo, verdad? Lo que le hizo a Hinamori…_

_Gin besó mis labios, para callarme. Lo dejé hacerlo, pero no respondí. Ahora, entendía por qué Rangiku tampoco había peleado por él. No era posible, simplemente. Detuve el beso. Tenía que seguir hablando_

-Sabes? Cuando el shinigami sustituto vino a rescatar a Rukia san, ninguno de nosotros esperaba que fuera la gran cosa. Excepto…Kisuke Urahara…-dejé que mis palabras le hicieran efecto. Se desconcertó un poco, ignorando hacia dónde iba yo

-¿Si? ¿Qué dijo ese bastardo?

-Bueno, cuando Kurosaki Ichigo mencionó que nada lo detendría para rescatar a Rukia, Urahara añadió "se dice que el amor es tan fuerte como el acero. O incluso, más"

-Y? Tú crees esos cuentos?

Sonreí y lo pegué más a mí, sentándome en su regazo, sobre mi cama. Besé la punta de su nariz, aún perlada de sudor

-Wabisuke…-musité apenas, cortando dos veces la piel de su muñeca con mi zanpakutou

_-Qqqué..? ¿Qué me hiciste? ¿Por…qué?- la voz de Gin salió en apenas un suspiro. Su peso se había triplicado, impidiéndole moverse, pese a lo superficial de los cortes_

-Tenías razón, hoshi mío, mi amor. Tenías razón cuando dijiste que no había que confiar en mí…

Besé sus labios y al hacerlo, sellé su cuello con el amuleto que me había dado Urahara. Claro que estaba con la guardia baja; por eso y para eso, le había hecho el amor. Y no me quedaba mucho tiempo...

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Agradezco su lectura y paciencia, en verdad. Escribir esto ha sido angustioso; no estoy hecha al fanfiction, siempre trabajo con mis propios personajes. Pero el final camina, cuando parece que ya no hay una salida, aparecerá ese fantástico deux ex machina -Kisuke Urahara- con alguna solución bajo la manga. O tal vez no..._


	6. If you believe this is the start

6; If you believe this is the start of

**Capítulo 6: **

**If you believe this is the start of**

**something beautiful**

**well…**

**think again..**

_Basado en esa canción, precisamente; "si piensas que ésto es el principio de algo hermoso, bueno, piénsalo dos veces", de Start of something beautiful, de Porcupine Tree. Nada es tan bueno como parece...o lo que parece bueno, bien podría no serlo..._

-0-0-0-

-Tenías que ser tan lento?? ¡Apúrate!!

Izuru subió la cremallera de los jeans en un instante. La ropa del Mundo Real era extraña. Abrigó a Gin lo mejor que pudo

-¿Cómo carajo nos lo llevaremos?-preguntó Ikkaku

-Dudo que su peso sea una ayuda…

-Tenemos que intentarlo, Renji

-Si Hitsugaya nos sorprende…

-Hitsugaya dices?? CUALQUIER TAICHOU!!

-Envuélvelo, así…eso es, dobla ese extremo de la manta…

Entre todos envolvieron a Gin, como si se tratase de una momia. Su propio peso, triplicado por Wabisuke, le había desmayado. Kira besó sus labios, pálidos; apenas si respiraba.

Un tambaleante equipo cargó con él; Ikkaku, Yumichika y Rangiku por un lado y Kira, Renji y Hinamori por el otro

-Listos?

_Shunpo_

De siete saltos, salvaron la distancia hasta la puerta del Mundo Real, donde Urahara les esperaba, ocultando tras su abanico un gesto más preocupado que de costumbre. Sin dar tiempo a explicaciones, saltaron a través de la puerta, cayendo hechos un bulto muy, muy pesado, en el predio fuera de la tienda de Urahara

Tenshi y Ururu los esperaban y Urahara no tardó en meterlo en un gigai sellado antes de que los demás lograran siquiera levantarse…

0-0

Gin abrió los ojos, asombrado por el peso de sus párpados. Le dolía cada hueso, cada centímetro del cuerpo. Estaba recostado en un tatami, cubierto por sábanas ligeras; el mundo pesaba sobre su pecho y le costaba respirar. Escuchó voces ¿Dónde estaba? Intentó moverse, pero no lo logró; notó que su muñeca estaba vendada. Advirtió una presencia junto a él. Izuru, recargado en la pared, sentado sobre un cojín, dormitaba. Al parecer, estaba vigilándolo. Entonces, recordó todo

_¡¡Pequeño bastardo!!_

Aspiró despacio el aire; ninguna partícula espiritual. Tenía que volver a Las Noches. No lograba ubicar dónde estaba ni percibía reiatsu alguno. Y sentía la garganta espantosamente seca. Intentó levantarse y el ruido despertó a Izuru

-¡No! ¡No te muevas! ¡Se te romperán los huesos!

Kira casi saltó sobre él, con un gesto de preocupación y ternura contenida

-…Mizu…-suspiró Gin

Izuru tomó la jarra de la cercana mesita y, sirviendo el agua, acercó un vaso con una pajita a los secos labios de Ichimaru, levantando su cabeza, besándolo después. Gin mantuvo sus labios cerrados. Pese a ello, Izuru sonrió

-Descansa ahora, Gin-hoshi…-lo besó, alisando sus plateados cabellos. Ante la pregunta muda y el rencor en los ojos de Gin, Izuru comenzó a hablar

-Perdóname, Gin-hoshi- no dejó de sonreír- tuve que desobedecer tus órdenes…es que…pasaron muchas cosas. Y la primera es que descubrí que te amo; y no puedo obedecerte ya, en eso de decir lo contrario. La segunda, que hice una promesa…hace tiempo, a mis padres, de siempre ser bueno y vivir una vida feliz y honorable…y es lo que pienso hacer. Y la tercera…verás, los demás creen que soy un tonto, un cobarde –se rió, de si mismo, tomando la herida muñeca de Gin en sus manos, sin que éste pudiera rehusarse- y sí, tal vez sí, no soy muy listo…pero no soy un cobarde y…estoy cansado de que todos me lo hagan sentir; la tropa, los tenientes, los capitanes, Aizen…y tú, tú también…y la final, pero no menos importante, es que tengo pensado formar una familia –hizo una pausa- después de todo, estoy esperando un hijo tuyo; sólo me faltabas tú…

Rió, su risa simple

-Todo esto…bueno, fue idea de Rangiku…cazar al zorro, dijo ella…estás ahora en un gigai especialmente sellado, que Kisuke construyó para ti…no podrás salir de él en mucho tiempo, casi una vida humana y no puedes usar tu reiatsu ni activar tu zanpaktou. No puedes volver donde Aizen ni tampoco, a la Sociedad de Almas; a Aizen le dijimos que lo habías traicionado conmigo y en la Sociedad de Almas eres considerado como un traidor…y yo… yo te amo…-parecía envuelto en una burbuja rosada- claro, puedes no aceptar…y, si no lo haces, tampoco será muy grave; yo mismo te mataré…y moriré después; mi vida sin ti, no es nada…

Ichimaru abrió los ojos del todo, la sonrisa inexistente ahora, pesando la situación. Izuru siguió hablando;

-Aún no puedes moverte; el efecto de Wabisuke tardará en desaparecer; es…como si estuvieras vivo…

Se inclinó sobre él y beso su frente. Ichimaru concentró todos sus esfuerzos en hablar

-Y…si acepto?

Izuru reprimió su sonrisa. Aplastaba sus esperanzas a cada paso, temiendo lo peor. Tal vez, después de todo, el plan de Rangiku no fuese tan buena idea. Tragó saliva

-Si aceptas, Urahara me encerrará en un gigai como el tuyo, con las mismas condiciones. Tampoco yo…volveré a la Sociedad de Almas y perderé mi reiatsu como shinigami. Pero estaremos juntos y tendremos una vida humana y una familia… quizá…no te parezca la gran cosa…pero te amo- Izuru suspiró, feliz de poder decirlo- Te amo más que a nada y amo a tu bebé en mí…-pareció como si creciera.

Gin hizo un esfuerzo considerable y alzó una mano, tomando la barbilla de Kira, besándolo apenas como sus fuerzas se lo permitían, haciéndolo caer sobre sí. Intentó reír, pero el peso sobre sí mismo era mucho

-Tal vez…debería negarme- suspiró apenas- pero esa…no es la respuesta adecuada…

-0-

-¡¡Las cosas que nos has hecho hacer!!

-Cállate, Abarai kun- apuntó Rangiku- cómo está?

Los dos miraban a Hanatarou, quien, con manos expertas, terminaba su examen. Izuru, sobre la cama, lucía más bello que nunca, el vientre crecido y todos los signos de la maternidad presentes

-Está…está perfecto ¡Y está vivo! Pero…habrá que sacarlo de ahí con cirugía…no vá a ser fácil

Los cuatro se miraron entre sí y luego, Izuru se volvió a la persona del rincón

-Ichimaru…

Gin se acercó, sin decir palabra y posó una mano de delgados dedos sobre el frágil vientre de Kira. Al contacto, el bebé pateó y Gin se permitió dejar de sonreír, abriendo los rasgados ojos, más grandes de lo aparente

_Dios mío_ -pensó Rangiku- _había olvidado cuán dulce y hermoso es a veces…Kira es…afortunado…_

Gin ayudó con todo cuidado a Izuru a levantarse y después de besarlo en la boca, suavemente –muestra de afecto que desconcertó un poco a los otros tres- regresó a su sonrisa y se dirigió a Hanatarou

-No te pierdas en detalles; no me agradan. Haz lo necesario. Y no me mires con esa cara de pánico –su sonrisa se acentuó y Hanatarou sintió que se iba a orinar encima, del miedo- no muerdo ni cosa por el estilo…

-Hai, taichou…

-No me llames así. No soy taichou desde hace algún tiempo…Izuru, tus amigos comerán aquí?

-Sí, quiero que se queden…

Renji dio un codazo ligero a Rangiku; desde cuándo Gin consultaba a Kira? Eso olía mal. No podía ser verdadero

-Muy bien…encarga algo, no andes por ahí cocinando- volvió a besar a Kira –estaré en mi estudio…

Tan pronto Gin desapareció, el resto soltó el aire, notoriamente. Renji admiró el departamento; la ciudad elegida estaba en otro continente y el paisaje de ella era impresionante, desde el alto piso. La calzada donde se encontraba el nuevo hogar de Kira era una de las más grandes y su penthouse podía considerarse lujoso. Aunque ambos habían empezado como simples empleados –previas instrucciones grabadas en uno de los sellos de Urahara- Gin había logrado ascender rápidamente en el trabajo, manejando bonos empresariales y el dinero de otros, trabajo para el cual su mentalidad estaba peculiarmente bien dispuesta.

A Kira no parecía faltarle nada…

-¿Estás seguro?

-¡Claro! ¡Me encanta que me visiten!

-Pues "él" no parece muy contento…-siguió Renji, recibiendo una patada de parte de Rangiku.

Pero Kira no lo notó; su rostro lucía angelical, envuelto en su propia nube rosa, como quien está soñando. Y ni Matsumoto ni Renji pudieron –o quisieron- advertirle que Gin realmente lucía como un condenado a vivir y no parecía en absoluto feliz de lo que estaba ocurriendo

-Sé que le pasa. Extraña a ese hijo de puta de Aizen…

-Cállate, Abarai-kun

-Es la verdad…por qué Kira no se dá cuenta?

-No es cosa nuestra

Renji resopló

-Deberíamos haberlo matado, Ran-chan

Rangiku se estremeció, de piés a cabeza. Ella había tenido la misma idea

-No me hagas pensar más, por favor…y sonríe…

-0-0-0-0-0-

_En todo punto, un tanto previsible. Por supuesto, nunca le dí la iniciativa de planear algo a Kira-kun. Eso, está mas allá de sus posibilidades mentales. A veces, quienes nos quieren son quienes nos meten en enredos, como lo hace Rangiku en esta ocasión. Espero que la solución sea correcta, porque aún faltan cosas por ocurrir. _

_Namasté y gracias por leerme._


	7. Deserve much better than

Capítulo 7:

**Capítulo 7:**

**You deserve much better than me…**

_En verdad? Nunca falta un roto para un descosido, en este sentido. Intenté meterme en el pellejo de cada uno. Gin se me dá más porque lo amo. Desearía tener a alguien como Kira, a mi lado...pero no estoy segura de poder soportarlo. Y basta de plática. Entremos al rollo. Ah, la canción es de Hinde.__Pero eso, se sabía desde el principio…_

_-_0-0-0-0-0-

Tres horas de cirugía, 2 unidades y media de sangre, una buena dosis de anestesia y 1 hora en Terapia Intensiva precedieron al nacimiento de la pequeña Ikkizuru; la bebita tenía el mismo cabello rubio y la dulce expresión de su madre y los ojos rasgados y del mismo color que su padre. Era de esperarse que tendría la misma sonrisa de éste, infinitamente menos siniestra…

-Oi!! ¡Es preciosa! ¡Es una verdadera muñeca!! Kira-chan, me dejarás jugar con ella?

-Aún es muy pequeña, Yachiru

La diminuta shinigami acercó su mano a la bebé y ésta no tardó en pescarla

-¡Qué fuerte! ¡Seguro será taichou! Crees que podrá jugar conmigo y con Ken-chan?

Kira rió

-Aún no lo sabemos…anda; déjala dormir

Pese a la reunión, como siempre, Gin se mantuvo al margen. La tensión podía percibirse en el ambiente y ni las bromas de Rangiku ni los intentos de Renji funcionaban.

Ichimaru dejaba huellas de rencor ajeno por donde pasaba; aunque claro, su indiferencia al desprecio de los demás seguía siendo perfecta, acorde con su sonrisa.

En algún momento, él y Kira coincidieron en la cocina. Este lo tomó por los hombros, relajado

-Tienes una hija hermosísima- musitó Kira- es igualita a ti…

Por toda respuesta, Gin lo besó, atrapándolo contra la puerta de la cocina, brutalmente, embarrándose sobre él

-Te extraño, okashi…cuándo podremos..?- suspiró en la boca de Kira, el aliento ardiendo. Este sonrió, al sentirse deseado. No habían tenido sexo en las últimas semanas; Unohane se los había prohibido hasta no soltar las puntadas d ela cesárea de Kira y la vasectomía de Gin, respectivamente.

Renji entró a la cocina…y salió casi huyendo, sin ser advertido

"Menos mal…parece que SÍ lo ama" suspiró aliviado, para sus adentros. Una preocupación menos…

Hizo una señal a Rangiku y ésta lo interpretó correctamente; tenían que desaparecerse. Sobraban ahí…

-0-

_Tomé un baño largo; me sentía agotado después de la reunión. Al salir, me pareció escuchar a Ichimaru ¿ Cantaba?¡Cantaba! En voz muy suave, meciendo a su hija en brazos. Una lágrima se me escapó, en silencio, ante la ternura en su mirada y en su voz y la cara de fascinación de la pequeña. Sentí que mi corazón iba a estallar. No hay palabras para definir "felicidad" cuando ésta, es verdadera_

_-Gin-hoshi…-murmuré. Se volvió a mí, los ojos refulgentes a la luz de la lámpara, sonriendo_

_-Sí?_

_-Unohane…habló conmigo_

_-Ikkizuru..?_

_Negué con la cabeza, al notar su repentina preocupación_

_-Tu hija…nuestra niña está perfecta-me adelanté y tomándola en brazos, besé su boquita, copia de la de su padre y la llevé a la cuna, teca negra labrada, un regalo regio, digno del clan Kuchiki_

_-Etto…qué pasa?_

_Dejé caer mi yukata al piso, quedando totalmente desnudo frente a él y mirándolo lo más seductoramente posible. Sin hablar, se acercó a mí y me tomó en brazos, besándome casi con furia y arrastrándome a nuestra cama. Me encantaba dejarle la iniciativa, dejarme devorar por él, morirme de él cada noche; las últimas semanas habían sido un infierno de abstinencia para los dos, aunado al nuevo trabajo de cuidar de nuestra preciosa Ikkizuru, que ambos cumplíamos como se podía, ayudados a veces por Rangiku y guiados por Unohane y Kurosaki Ishinn_

_-Uhmmm...te extrañaba…déjame tocarte, okashi..sí, así…_

_Me recostó sobre mi abdomen en la cama y comenzó a besar mi nuca y espalda, bajando despacio, en pequeños mordiscos, hasta llegar a mis nalgas_

_-Levanta, anda- me dejó sobre rodillas y manos y pegó su torso a mi espalda, abrigándome y haciéndome temblar de ansiedad, de espera; recargado sobre mí, acarició dulcemente mis pezones con una mano y con la otra, atrapó mi sexo erguido. Alcé mi trasero, sintiendo su erección, cálida y firme, pegada a mí_

_-Yo…también añoraba esto…así, tócame todo Gin…_

_Pasó su boca por mi espalda de nuevo y separó mis muslos; besó la base de mis testículos, haciéndome gemir y, sin darme tiempo a tomar aire, hundió su lengua en mí, trazando círculos en el interior, haciendo al esfínter dilatarse de una manera deliciosa, dejando mi vista en blanco, arañando mis muslos mientras yo me pegaba más a su cara. Comencé a masturbarme, pero Gin apartó la mano de mí y, cambiando de posición, se sentó en la cama, las largas piernas extendidas, invitándome a sentarme en él, dándole la espalda. Al principio, quizo meterse en mí con cuidado, pero yo estaba ansioso de él, hambriento y lo hundí en mí, violentamente. Comenzamos a movernos mientras él me masturbaba. Giré mi cabeza para morder su boca_

_-Acaricia tus pezones- musitó en mi oído- quiero ver como lo haces…_

_Cumplí sus deseos y mordió mi cuello, en respuesta, hasta hacerme sangre y esa pequeña herida y su lengua sobre ella me hizo caer en éxtasis. La sangre, el semen, el sudor de cada uno, eran nuestros fetiches y no desperdiciábamos una gota de ellos. Gin me empujó y volvimos a quedar en cuatro, él sobre mí_

_-Mételo…más hoshi…más, así…oh…te amo_

_Gin mordió mi oreja_

_-Me sientes, Izuru? – me dio una estocada profunda y grité- sientes aquí?- otro golpe de sus caderas y mi punto clave titiló como un sol oculto- y aquí? –puso la mano sobre mi corazón_

_-Aaah…sí, te siento…adoro eso…por favor Gin_

_-No, okashi mío, Kira-kun, aguanta un poco más…déjame sentirte…mmmh…tan firme, tan caliente…_

_-Uhmmm…es que…duele…me duele…mmmh…quiero…venirme en tu mano_

_-Y yo en ti, Kira-kun…okashi..mmm…es sólo que…es sólo que…me completas…ahhh…me entiendes?_

_Y comprendí y detuve mi orgasmo y el ritmo de modo tal que, cuando al fin ocurrió, creí que mi corazón se pararía totalmente. Fuego blanco y oleadas de placer intenso. Ni siquiera lograba escuchar algo y mis piernas temblaban. Me dejé caer en la cama y Gin cayó sobre mí, besándome, recuperando el aliento…_

_Me volví a mirarlo y él se recargó en mi pecho_

_-Te amo, Ichimaru Gin…_

_Pero él no respondió; se había quedado dormido. Besé sus ojos cerrados y sus labios; es increíble como el amor es capaz de curar o perdonar todo. Y, contra todo presagio. Gin estaba conmigo. No me dí cuenta cuando apagué la luz_

-0-

Kira-kun tenía una forma peculiar de entregarse, de permanecer pasivo, que permitía a Gin soltar al animal salvaje que rondaba bajo su piel. Sin importar qué le exigiera, Kira lo complacía. Gin no lo amaba, claro está. Lo deseaba y el sexo con él era magnífico, increíble. Adictivo.

No era apabullante y lleno de frustraciones masoquistas como pasaba con Aizen. No tenía el sabor a culpa y hambre, como había ocurrido con Matsumoto. No, Kira era distinto.

Claro, era un tonto y un simple, sí. Y había logrado entramparlo en este maldito gigai y llevarlo al Mundo Real. O, mejor dicho, eso era lo que Gin le había hecho creer. Verdaderamente, se había unido a Aizen por convenir a sus intereses de ese momento; joder al resto y joderse a Aizen en el mismo paquete. Y había aceptado la propuesta de Kira exactamente por la misma razón. Mientras las cosas se mantuvieran como estaban, haría lo que le conviniera y no más. Y eso, no incluía amar a Kira. O a la pequeña Ikkizuru. Y, hablando de ella…la cachorrita humana se revolvía en su cuna, inquieta.

Miró a Kira; el rubio ángel dormía, agotado. Sus delicadas facciones no podían lucir más relajadas; se levantó a ver a la bebé, consciente de que Kira no la escuchaba

-Shuuushuu-le habló- calla, Ikki-chan…no es hora de dar lata…ven con…-iba a decir "ven con papá", pero se detuvo

_Inocente. No me conoce…pero es…como si sintiera algo por mí…Oi!! Esa es mi nariz!! Suéltame!! Vaya, qué linda…_

Ikkizuru empezó a llorar y su maullar de gatito pequeño despertó a Kira totalmente, sonriendo, pese a ser las 3 de la madrugada

-¡Preciosa! Despertaste a papá? Ven aquí, es hora de tu comida…

Gin contempló, sin alterarse tras la sonrisa, el rápido y eficiente ritual de Kira, al preparar la botella de leche y darla a una Ikkizuru más que hambrienta y llorona. Sonrió ante el silencio, con más sinceridad de la que podía admitirse

-Vé a dormir- besó a Kira en la frente- estás cansado…yo cuidaré de ella

-Pero…

-Oi oi! Esto es un motín?- lo besó en los labios, ligeramente- así me gusta; deja a este zorro con su hija…

Kira volvió a la cama; caminaba como flotando a diez centímetros del piso

Verlo así, sólo produjo más extrañeza en Gin. No comprendía el efecto que sus palabras o acciones hacían en Kira. De ser alguien a quien nadie veía con buenos ojos o que todos temían, de repente había dos personas para quienes él lo era todo…y no sabía definir lo que sentía.

Pero no parecía ser tan malo; una vez Ikkizuru se durmió, la pequeña mano aferrada al largo índice de su padre, Ichimaru volvió a la cama, poniendo a la bebita al lado de Kira, quedando en medio de los dos.

Suspiró. No podía dormirse; no acababa de gustarle lo que estaba sintiendo. El no era así, definitivamente.

Miró a Kira e intentó sentir algo; qué sucedería si lo perdiera?

_Nada_

Y suspiró de alivio al comprobar que, efectivamente, no sentía nada. Era bueno saber aquello. No amaba a Kira.

El sueño cayó sobre él mientras amanecía.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Ichimaru Gin es un mentiroso magnífico; incluso, se cree sus propias mentiras..._

_Ignoro si estoy domando a la bestia, aunque no querría hacerlo. Intento respetar lo más posible a los personajes, pese a ser éste sólo un fanfic. Bendito Kamizen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo sensei..._

_Namasté y gracias por su lectura, si es que llegaron hasta aquí. Espero sus reviews; son como sangre para el vampiro. Absolutamente indispensables. _


	8. Vendrá la muerte y tendrá tus ojos

8; Vendrá la muerte…y tendrá tus ojos

**Capítulo 8:**

**Vendrá la muerte…y tendrá tus ojos**

**(Cesare Pavese)**

_Este verso es mi favorito, de Césare Pavese, poeta italiano, quien se suicidó, abandonado de una forma muy parecida a como quedó nuestro buen Izuru. Los ojos de Ichimaru Gin, destinados a permanecer ocultos, para no ver las cosas buenas o las cosas bellas. Así, no sientes nada cuando las pierdes. Exagero, con seguridad, pero lloré al terminar de escribir. Los karmas se cumplen y los tiempos llegan. Al final, cada quien se queda con lo merecido y la condena debe ser cumplida..._

-0-

-Diez mil…

-Estás loco?

La sonrisa del hombre frente a él no se borro, ni siquiera cuando amartilló la Beretta

Un suspiro. Una risa leve

-Crees que me impresionas?

_Shunpo_

En un solo guiño, el hombre de la sonrisa le quitó el arma y la arrojó por la ventana

-Verás, querido amigo…- se acercó a la magnífica vitrina, lacada impecablemente en negro, donde flotaban, en su soporte, tres lujosas katanas, engastadas en plata y seda- yo… soy clásico; prefiero las cosas…con cierta calidad- otro guiño y el silbar eléctrico en el aire y el hombre vestido de negro sintió la punta helada del acero en la nariz. Tragó en seco

-Diez…mil?

Sonrisa y asentimiento.

El de negro dejó el portafolio sobre la mesa. El sonriente entregó el paquete. Cocaína ultrapura. Se dirigió al de negro

-Un gusto, los negocios contigo. Bye bye…

-0-

Ichimaru cerró la puerta y activó las claves de seguridad, los clics monótonos en el silencio reinante, haciendo eco sobre el lustroso piso de madera, sobre las paredes, cubiertas de arte medieval japonés, sobre el retrato de la chimenea…

Preparó una taza de té y la endulzó mucho. Encendió el televisor, que ocupaba todo un muro, sin fijarse siquiera qué veía.

Su vista se nubló. Al principio, tímidas, las lágrimas descendieron, cálidas, saladas, suaves, sobre sus mejillas, hasta ser cascadas, gemidos y sollozos sin ruido, hasta domirse sin saber que dormía, soñando un sueño de flores azules y de muñecas…

-0-

-Te ahorré el trabajo…

Miró a Aizen. Sorprendido, en primer lugar, de que estuviera ahí

_¿Dónde estaba Izuru? E Ikki chan?! ¿Dónde??_

-Ya te lo dije…quieres verlo por ti mismo?

_No olvidaría los rostros jamás; Izuru había peleado a muerte y , en su desesperación y horror, había perdido sangre y vida, para defender a Ikkizuru. La bebita no lucía como alguien muerto. Parecía dormir, dulcemente, junto a un Kira tan malherido que a Gin le asombraba sólo imaginarse cómo habría logrado sostenerse. Escuchó algo así como el rumor de un río, convirtiéndose en un mar. Advirtió que era el rumor de su propia sangre, acelerando su corazón, reventando el gigai, soltando su reiatsu…_

-Ya no hay nada que te ate aquí, Ichimaru…y yo…no estoy molesto contigo. Ya puedes volver…

Ichimaru Gin nunca supo qué fue de su mente en ese instante. Pero a Renji y Rangiku les tomó un par de horas despegar sus manos del cuello de Aizen y lograr que soltara a Shinsso del corazón de éste…

-0-

-Yama san…es un delincuente

La tos cascada de Genrusayy

-Algunos karmas no pueden ser fácilmente cambiados, Ukitake…

-Entonces…por qué lo dejó ir al Mundo Real? ¿Por qué permitió que Izuru hiciera lo que hizo?

Yama frunció el ceño

-Que yo sepa, Ukitake, esa situación fue absolutamente ilegal y tanto tú como Kuchiki e Hitsugaya deberían ser castigados, por ayudar a sus subordinados a romper las reglas. Además, Kira contó con la ayuda de delincuentes como Kisuke Urahara –sí, ese compadre tuyo- así que no me incluyan en sus enredos…

Ukitake guardó silencio unos minutos

-Vamos, anciano, no me digas que no sabías nada de esto…

Yama-san suspiró, aparentando fastidio

-Sólo hay algo que redime un karma, Ukitake: y sabes muy bien que és ese algo, por cursi que suene o parezca. Y Gin no ha terminado de redimirse…no todavía…

-…Pero..entonces?

-Ese algo que redime un karma, es su condena. Más le valdría haber muerto…

Ukitake sabía demasiadamente la respuesta, porque sólo el amor redime un karma y éste se tiene sólo cuando hay esperanza. La esperanza es una carga pesada, porque nos mantiene con vida. En cambio, la desesperanza, mas la obligación de seguir viviendo, la desesperanza aunada al recuerdo de que has tenido algo bueno…

Bueno, ese, era un castigo genial. Y cruel.

Justo para alguien genial y cruel, como Ichimaru Gin lo había sido…

-0-

La tarde llovía flores azules de los jacarandás, cuando Gin volvía a casa. Notó dos cosas; las flores, del color de los ojos de Kira y la muñeca de trapo que la humilde vendedora puso frente a él. Pensó de inmediato que haría las delicias de Ikkizuru, ya de seis meses y tan hermosa como Kira.

Izuru Kira. Ese tonto. Sonrió por dentro: le fastidiaba un poco pero…era tan dulce. Cruzó la calle de dos pasos y compró flores, sólo para ver la cara que pondría al verlas. Miró la hora y se apresuró a llegar.

Alrededor de él, las flores siguieron cayendo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Corto y filoso, como el corte de Shinsso. Flashbacks alucinatorios, sin la detestable nota del "flashback". Disiento de quienes lo aclaran; como escritor, uno debe hacer su trabajo tan claro, que se comprenda sin letreros. Lo que queda en este capítulo, es el estado mental de Gin, la obviedad de seguir viviendo en la pérdida...porque es todo lo que le queda. Por supuesto, ignoramos siempre lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos, aunque ese sea un sermón moralino. Y es la razón por la que Gin, pese a ello, no pierde jamás la sonrisa. Yumichika diría que no perdió el estilo. O incluso, la belleza. Maté a Kira porque era justo y necesario; a veces, es la única forma de librar el karma de alguien. Maté a Ikki, porque Gin no se merecía algo tan bueno, sin haber peleado por ello. Usé a Aizen porque es un berrinchudo deplorable y sociópata, sin razón alguna -gomen, para los fans de Souzuke. Dejé a Renji y a Rangiku huérfanos de un amigo, por meterse donde no los llamaban. Y usé pocos trucos de Urahara. Espero que el trabajo les complazca. Namasté y gracias por leerme._


End file.
